Big Hero 6: Phase 1
by BrosephMcGilliCuddy
Summary: San Fransokyo isn't the only city in this big, blue world and after making a new friend and soon after a tragic incident they find out that becoming superheroes draws the attention of a lot of other individuals, friend...and foe. They must come together, but after the lies and heartbreak, they don't know if they're sure becoming heroes was the right decision.
1. Phase 1

Hello, I am "Broseph", or Mr. McGilliCuddy if it matters and thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy my story, hopefully I'll be able to keep this rolling on the same track but, I have plans. Tell me of any grammatical error I've tripled check but that was like 3:00 in the morning.

"Thinking out loud"

"_Thoughts"_

_***Audible Sounds**__*****_

As the dying light from the day settled in the west, as night began to wake, a different kind of lifestyle became alive in dark corners. Only those who went searching for these degenerate activities in lowly alleyways could actually find it. This is where one such boy would find less than legal thrills but they filled the mundane day-to-day that everyone seemed to enjoy, even if the other guy wasn't a really. This is where he found a nice little niche for himself, his brother was always telling him to use this big brain of his.

In front of him was tight ring surrounding two mechs dueling for superiority, one, a brightly colored bot made up of what would looked like salvaged pieces from many different robots. Its legs, though almost made from the same design, were different colors one blue, the other yellow. Connecting them to the chest was a mid piece with the face of lion fixture in the middle. The chest was decorated with a large golden chest piece with a black orb centered in the middle showing signs of being its power source. Its arm stemmed down from large shoulder pieces protecting the sides of its helmet that gave off an ancient Chinese vibe.

_***Pew-whizzzzzzz!**__*_

Rushing in toward the other fighter, the bot took a large step with its left foot, stomping down, releasing the right fist in the direction of its adversary at a breakneck rush backed by compressed carbon dioxide gas. The other bot standing firm as the chain fist closed the distance between the two. If its face could show any emotion, it wasn't at all afraid but what could expression would it show, it was a robot. Its face wore a devilish smile with sharpened teeth on top of red face paint, its body an even stranger design. Combined together were three black-graphite fingerless metal links that pivoted on each side of three horizontally connected magnetic metal actuators.

_***Bang!-thud-cla-clatter***_

_***Chik-chik-chik-chik-calink* **_the fist returning back to the bot's arm.

The black bot, though menacing before that fist attack head was but was now jus a heap of three disheveled pieces its face, even after being disposed off, still showed the menacing expression of a robot who thought it actually had a chance of winning.

"HA-HA! Yes! I knew you could do it Megazord!" A voice yelled over the roaring applauds echoing off the closed in walls of the alley, "Guess your bot wasn't as cracked up as you said it was kid". A young man bragged across the ring to the other fighter.

"Yeah kid, nice try!" A rough looker in crowd spoke up.

"What's wrong little man HAHA?" Another said.

"Aww Look I think he's about to cry" a scarcely clothed women cooed.

Across the ring in front of the broken robot sat an even younger boy who seemed very out of place compared to the older guy, his head full of black spiky hair hanging low with his chin tucked into his jacket's zipper but underneath no one could what was really going on. On his face he wore a devilish smile, kind of like his bot was. Looking up, his determined glare bored into the windows of his opponent's soul, pulling his bot controller further apart popping up a hidden set of buttons. His opponents shared this look with the crowd they finally realized just how unprepared they were for what was about happen.

"_Priceless"_ the boy thought to himself, his grin growing larger. "Alright how about we try this again", mapping out a quick command on his controller the individual pieces that made up his bot rattled to life, rolling towards the middle piece combining together to recreate the fighter still showing the devilish grin over red paint.

"Whatever kid, you're just gonna down like the last time", said the older fighter reactivating his bot fighter it, making it striking a menacing pose ready for action. Pressing a couple of controls his bot shot one of its chain fists forward in a repeat move but unlike the previous time the other robot sidestepped to the right facing the chain with its body as it whizzed past.

"What the…" the boy said under his breath for sure believing that would have worked a second time as did much of the crowd "awing" in disappointment from not seeing another quick victory. In a quick secession, he let the other fist go as the other returned to its body; he wasn't going to let up on this kid. So he'd missed, sure, _"but sooner than later kid I'm gonna blow your bot to bits like last time"_

_***Pew-Whizzzzzzzzz!**__*_

The fist blasted off from the bot's arm with a burst of air his owner directing the fist to take a unconventional flight pattern hoping that it would throw-off the way this kid was controlling his fighter but that didn't connect either, doing a quick move, the black bot pulled a three-sixty turn back to it's last spot in the middle of his half of the ring startling the older boy on how he couldn't land any of his hits.

The young boy looked on with an expression of lazily amusement, "Are you okay man, I thought you totally would have had that one, maybe you should try that again ". Trying to get a rise out of the other guy who became flustered from the sudden turn of events, red in face and not wanting to lose the winnings he made this night he let loose a complex array of button mashing recklessly pulling out all the stops.

"_Come on, COME ON! I can't lose!" _angrily thought the older boy, mashing so many buttons now that he really didn't know if they were coordinated or just whatever he thought would work, which was funny since he was the one who programmed the damn thing.

_***Pew!-whizzzz-chink* *Pew!-whizzz-chink***_

Fist after fist, the older boy took an aggressive front against the younger boy's bot who continued to dodge with a apparent ease, the crowd quieting down in confusion and surprise, the first bot won so easily how could he start losing this badly so suddenly?

"What just happened?" A guy in the front of the crowd whispered.

"Man I couldn't really tell you" Said a guy to his left, rubbing his eyes in disbelief but only to see the fight again and going wide in the eyes.

"_Haha man do I love this part, well time to finish this Megabot." _The younger boy was having a lot of fun toying with guy but it was getting late and he didn't want anyone to realize that he was gone.

*****_**Whip-tshh!**__* *__**Whip-tshh!**__* *__**Pew!-whiz-chink**__*_

Ducking and dodging, the small black bot moved smoothly through the barrage of chains whipping through the air and rocket propelled fists. Under and over he jumped and slides under the attacks, it was getting in the other guys head,

"Will you stand still? So. I can. HIT YOU!" The older boy was losing it, he was throwing everything he had at this stupid thing but he couldn't get a single hit on it, How could this happen? Glaring down at his controller looking for a way out, he mashed up on controllers left and right sticks releasing the both the robots fist in tandem hoping that this time it wouldn't give the little punk anywhere to go.

"_I knew you would do that Haha you're done" _the younger boy thought anticipating the older boy becoming so frustrated that he would fire both punches leaving his robot with nothing to protect itself with if he got his bot in close. As both punches rushed in to finish the job, the adrenaline of both the bot fighters and everyone in the crowd slowed down the speed of which everyone was seeing the fist fly through the air. Time slowed down, the older boy was so focused from the blood rushing to his face he could hear his own heartbeat thumping against his chest wall with heavy thumping. His eyes never left his robot as tunnel vision let it taking away his focus from his opponent, so he couldn't notice the younger boy still wore even though his bot just stood there as the attack closed in.

_*__**Whirrrrrr-chink-clank-clank**__*_

Right as the rocket fist were about to connect with the younger boy's robot, it split apart only to come together again in a tight circle, like a coiling snake, around the two chains connect the fists to the body.

"What!? No, NO!" The older boy was official scared now, he prepared for this now he was caught with pants down, figural speaking. He made his bot pull and yank back on the chains but that damn robot wouldn't budge he turned his own attack into a leash.

"Oh yes! Oh hooo yes!" The younger boy clicked out a couple commands from his controllers ready to pull out his coup d grâce. His bot's hold onto the chains coiling tighter until…

_***Clank!**__*_

The sound of various links could be heard as they were being crushed under the immense pressure were heard as the chains connected to the fists fell apart dropping to the ground like a headless snake, he older boy couldn't believe it, no one could. Coming together the smaller bot rushed forward going in for the kill the older boy shuffling his eyes between his bot and the controller, looking for something to defend himself with pressing buttons hoping something would happened. The smaller bot rush in dipping under a weak swing the other bot made, part of the chain whipped limply in the direction of the swing showing just how helpless it really was. Upper cutting the armless robot, the smaller bot slide back out of reach as the bot brought its arms, left over right, across its body trying to trap the smaller one only to end up tangling the limp chains into a tight metal braid down to the fist less tips.

Seeing an opportunity, the younger boy commanded his bot to back out from the other's immediate area until it was far enough to grab the tangled chain by its end, taking a hold. With an upwards tug, the bot brought it up in front of it and slammed it down creating a powerful wave that traveled down the chain towards the defenseless robot. Once the wave reached the other bot it loosely lifted it freely into the air before the smaller bot yanked on the chain tightening the rest so he could have more control. With a spin, so that they were facing his side of the ring, and with a downwards yank the chain, slamming that bot's back, the bot came crashing down, coming apart into individuals limps, the head make a graceful trek of bouncing towards its creator making a timid spinning until it faced him.

"Bruh…" the defeated young man said looking up from the disembodied head of his defeated fighter looking up to the boy sitting across from him, "…What?"

Watching with mouths hung, eyes bugged wide open, the crowd was silence for a brief moment trying to fathom what they just saw before erupting in a deafening cry of excitement and whoo's ringing out after watching the biggest come back in a bot fight that any of them had ever seen.

"Are you alright man?" I was swear you had that Aha" the younger said picking himself walking over and dipped forward before picking up his robot eyeing it, front and back looking over it for signs of battle scars.

The defeated man only sat on bended knees picking up scattered pieces of his disposed robot, tears started to well up in his eyes as he still couldn't understand just what in the hell happened.

Seeing that the other guy was starting to cry, the young boy shot the female handing him the money he'd won an embarrassed look that made it seems that he felt genuine empathy but broke out through the congratulatory crowd, not wanting to stay long since the sun what starting to rise up from out of the bay. Rushing to the lower east side where his home was ahead he could see the three-story building coming into view. It's main story decorated with various signs, on said that the area was, non-smoking another showing that an ATM was available. On the side where the building faced the ocean water hung a green, ribbon shaped, sign that said, the Lucky Cat Café, it was his aunt's restaurant that she bought a few years ago, it's been doing pretty good lately,

"_Probably because of the summer weather or something"_, the young boy thought to himself slowing down from jogging speed to acting out everything like he was in a full-on stealth missions like in some of the video games he would play.

Creeping up to the front to the door, he gripped the handle giving it a little pressure to the right knowing that you can be as quiet as possible but that little _*__**Ka-lunk**__*_ sound a door makes when you turn the knob too fast would be a dead give away that someone was trying to get in unannounced. He turned the knob the rest of the way seeing if he was in the clear,

*…*

Silence, nothing, looks like he was in the clea…

_***Dinga-linga-ling**__*_

"_SHIT!" _After all that work he just went through to sneak his way inside he forgot the freaking bell at the top of the door.

He looked around, any movements he were to make right now, the tiniest twitch of the finger, his ass would be caught by his aunt, or even worse...HIM. Not to the literal expression, we weren't taking able the crab man ballerina from that ancient cartoon from television, no this was much worse; if he were to be caught by this individual…he didn't try to entertain the idea. After giving up thinking that someone was going to come downstairs and catch him he started his trek inside dodging tables and chairs that would be occupied by customers in a couple of hours by the look of the clock. After making to the stairs in the back left corner of the shop he began phase two: first, reach the third story, next, hop into bed, then, finally roll in this dough he made, the money he won that night that is. The second and third story of the building where living spaces, the first, a family room, the second, the attic, the latter was which he stayed.

"_And HIIIIIIIIIIM", hissing silently in his mind, taking ballerina steps as he made to the second flight of stairs hearing a sound to his left._

"_**Yawwwwwwwwwwn**__", _like a delicate dancer his aunt came shuffling out of her bedroom in the far corner of the room, shirt hanging off one shoulder and pajama pants caught under her slippers.As she continued to sing the song of her people she looked out through the darkness, seeing a short little blob standing near the stairway. Rubbing her eyes she blinked rapidly wondering if she was just seeing things.

"Huh, she said, "I got to stop stress eating" sighed to herself looking around, "I wonder where Mochi is?"

Midway up the second flight of stairs the young boy was glued to the wall, chest heaving up and down with eyes bugged right out of his head. _"Holy crap that was close!" _he thought, _"I gotta be more careful, don't want another talking to by Aunt Cass but at least I'm almost home."_

Taking quicker steps up to reach the rest of the way the boy slowly released the breath hitched in his throat knowing that he was almost there. Looking around as he made it to the top of the staircase he saw an attic space converted into a bedroom, to the left, a large space with a messy bed in the middle and a desk in the corner, toys were sprawled out every, a worthy space for a young man such as himself. Taking careful weighed steps he tiptoed further into his boy cave, careful, because he knew what lurked among the darkness. To his right past a set of dividers was a second bed surrounded by shelves and a dresser both organized with books and journals. In the bed he could make out a large lump,

"Great looks like his still asleep I'm home free," shamelessly grinning to himself as he turned his back to the room and used the wall as leverage so that he could take off his shoes, not wanting to sit on the bed.

"_I'm sitting on that thing until I'm for sure gonna lay in it, don't want to mess up now."_

Completely with his guard down he was able to get one shoe off before…

"I'd wonder when you'd finally be back…"

Quicker then he could think, he'd spun around, obviously frightening by whatever omnipotent figure of a higher power choose his lowly soul to spy on from whatever ninth dimension universe they resided in; but he knew he, was not that lucky. At the desk was a dark, leather chair with a high back that begun a slow turn before stopping in front of the boy. There, sat a young man, older than him by a couple of years, stroking a plump, orange and white cat, on his hand was a ominous looking gauntlet, golden like treasures only fit for a king with five empty crevices, interestingly giving off a hum like it was yearning for something.

"Lets the stand on ceremonies here, Hiro." The figure in the chair spoke in an impatient tone waiting for the culprit to plead his case.

"Uhhh…Hey there Tadashi ha ha how's it hanging?" Hiro timidly said leg slightly bended, on the count that he still had a shoe on.

"How's it hanging?" Tadashi said, "Hiro you can't keep doing this!" starting to raise his voice and jumped from the chair, apologetic to Moshi for dropping him to the floor.

Taking the gauntlet off his arm Tadashi chucked it into a box in the corner that was filled with a slew of junk pieces and broken circuit boards. Without giving a second thought to the thing he threw, Tadashi walked over to his brother.

"Ugghh, Doing what?" Hiro said in an aggravated tone turning around to finish the job of taking off his shoes but was interrupted as Tadashi spun him back around.

"When are you gonna learn that bot fighter is just a dead-end beat, you're not going to get anything out of it, you need to get your priorities straight!" bringing his voice back down to a whisper lined with a hint of protectiveness.

Slapping his brothers hand away Hiro kicked off his other shoe walked over to his bed and took a seat stretching out his back like a guy coming back from a long day on the job,

"What priorities, I'm fourteen remember?" He said before kicking his feet up, lying back with his hands behind his head. Tadashi could only look in amazement at how many cares his brother didn't give about anything,

"_Except bot fighting." _He thought to himself.

Tadashi _***sighed* **_"You knucklehead,"__without the energy to go on he walked back to his side of the room.

"Hey I'm doing something I'm actually enjoying, life gets boring sometimes ya know?"

"Yeah yeah" Hiro looked at the back of his bothers head with a straight face before turning over in his bed so that he could get some much-needed rest.

_***Beep!**__* *__**Beep!**__*_

"_What the…?" _groggily, Hiro opened an eyelid to see what was trying to take away something that so precious to him. On his desk sat the culprit, an alarm clock going off that said 6:45.

"Ugggggghhhh are you serious," he groaned sitting up in his bed, he couldn't believe he wasted the entire night again, "Well whatever wouldn't be the first ti…

"Oopf!" Hiro grunted after taking a shirt to the face, pulling it off his head he looked down at it, until he throw it to the ground in disgust, it was the shirt his brother had slept in, _"Ewwww."_

"Lets go Mr. Prize Fighter, I think can I smell Aunt Cass getting breakfast started" Tadashi joked as he walked past Hiro's bed after putting on a fresh shirt. Throwing a glare his way Hiro spoke under his breath, "Yeah I show you what smells,"

"What was that?" Tadashi said poking out from the staircase.

"Nothing!"

"Ha I thought so,"

"You boys up? Breakfast is ready!" They both heard from downstairs, their aunt putting plants of food on the table.

"Coming Aunt Cass," Tadashi said shooting a look towards his brother before rushing downstairs hoping his food wouldn't get cold.

Hiro was still in his bed taking a look around almost like he was looking for something but ultimately was just zoning out…

***Grrrrrrrrr…*** he could hear his stomach through his ears.

"…Well I am hungry," he said hopping back out of bed hoping his brother didn't already eat everything.

Through the south side window we can see Hiro and his brother in the dining room arguing over who would get the last of the meal before their aunt placed another pan full down in front of them. The sun finally rose above the bay's waterfront splashing the San Fransokyo with its light, her life's blood beginning their days greeting each other with the same hustle and bustle as any other day. The city that never sleeps as you could say, the underground activities meshing its ending with the beginning of the next morning greeting each other in silent passing. That was the lifestyle of the city, never mix the docile peaceful living of the day with the speedy momentum driven night. That's how it's always been, at least, up until now, because up above their fare cities skies, next to the giant koi-fish painted turbines, was changed. San Fransokyo is a different kind of city than anyone has seen before for a reason, and everyone, including its own citizens was about to find out why.

**-After Credit-**

"…"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listening…"

"…"

"I can hear you breathing…"

"No man listening…I didn't notice it until now, this jet is the most quietest thing I've ever heard"

"Bro you can't hear quiet and I personally know your dad, you don't have to brag to me on how "innovative" he is." A young man putting imaginary air quotes around the word as he spoke towards his friend sitting across the lounge table.

"Yeah but who asked you?"

"…You did," he said with annoyed expression across his face

"Really? …Don't remember." The boy shrugged receding back into his mind after finding nothing to gain from their conversation going to itch his chest, hand midway in the air, he stopped.

"_I almost forgot," _The young man thought looking for something interesting to stare. Finally accepting that the airplane cabin wasn't a barrel of laughs he looked out the window hoping he'd see something even mundanely fun. Outside the window the young could see giant turbines in the sky,

"_Those must be the 5000 kilowatt weightless quadruple rotor wind farms they're so famous for._ Looks like they're using a orbital angular momentum Bessel beam to keep them from crashing into each other…"

"What'd you say?"

"Huh, oh nothing I was just…thinking to myself," the young man said trying to avoid another conversation looking out the window once more. He could finally see the city skyline approach from the distance, "San Fransokyo…greaaaaat."


	2. Chapter 2

Real quick thanks to those who follow and favorited the story I hope you enjoy it, tell me if these chapter feel a bit long I usually write up to ten pages in Microsoft Word before stopping. The main premise of the story is coming along nicely, no snags or anything where I have to go back and change something. Again please review and follow and thank you.

"Thinking out loud"

"_Thoughts"_

_***Audible Sounds**__*****_

"_Why does he always leave me cleaning up after him?"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he picked up another plate, _"I swear when I see him…"_ "Tadashi, "where's Hiro?"

"Probably in a alley somewhere," He muttered to himself, dodging his Aunt's question,

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing Aunt Cass I think Hiro is at the library you know how he is."

She chuckled to herself "That boy is too smart for his own good, well its getting late make sure you go get him so he gets home okay?"

"No problem Aunt Cass"

She started to make her way up the stairs in the back of the shop to start winding down after a long day of running the café calling out for her cat Mochi leaving Tadashi to walking around empty tables picking up silverware and plates left behind by that day's patrons. He was getting sick of Hiro endangering himself just to find cheap thrills, especially when it involved something like "Bot fighting".

"_Fourteen years old, graduated freaking top of his class, and all he wants to do are battle robots and run rampart in the city streets." _Tadashi couldn't believe his brother left him there again to lie to their aunt; it was starting to frustrate him.

It was almost the same thing every night now, after a long day of failed experiments and classes, all Tadashi wanted to do was come back home and relax but even then he couldn't do that. After coming back from classes he would help out his aunt in the café and now more than ever, the weather was heating up bringing in residents and tourists all over the city and then some. He'd take orders, set tables, and cleaned when he had a chance not wanting to step into the kitchen; he may be getting a degree in advanced articulating robotics, with a minor applied artificial intelligence but he was no genius in that aspect. He did know a thing or two about robots so why couldn't get his brother to use that big brain of his,

"_Maybe I should take him to my lab sometime that'll probably get him to stop all this bot fighting business,"_ He thought, _"Then again I took him to that expo a while back and he thought even that was lame." _Unable to think up options to get his brother to better apply himself, Tadashi slammed the tub of plates he was holding down on a nearby table, grabbing a chair to take a seat.

"Ughhhhh, where did I got wrong," after years of raising his brother along side his aunt he'd think he knew how to get cogs in his brother's head rolling. He tried to make sense of it all but with a kid his age being as smart as he was, it was hassle trying to figure out it out.

"At least he's not on drugs I guess," He said out loud while picking back up the silverware tub to finish cleaning the rest of the tables, trying to get this done as soon as possible to he could head upstairs. After cleaning up the last table and taking the plates to the kitchen in the back he decided he'd clean them in the morning,

"I'll get to them before I leave to for class," He thought before walking upstairs.

Picking up Mochi along the way, who was watching him from a nearby railing, he continued up past the living area, also where his Aunt's room was. As he entered the attic space that his brother and he shared he dissected the individuals sides of the room. His was pristine; giving Hiro most of the room he didn't have much to take care of, two large shelves up again standing far against the wall stocked with textbooks and manuals of various authors, next to the dividers was a small dresser holding even more books lined in a row. The bed was clean and crisp, the comforter so symmetrical it looked like he took an iron to it that morning. Smiling, inside he felt pretty proud of himself of how well he shaped up.

Standing in the middle of Hiro's side he could see that bot fighting must be taking up all of his time cause his side was a mess. His bed was a shrewd, unmade with sheets hanging off the side; he could see potato chip crumbs everywhere,

"_I've told him to stop eating up here."_

Against the wall was a large wrap-around desk with computers and disassembled robots, on his walls were posters overlaying each other covering up the wall behind them. Letting Mochi fall gracefully from his arms to the floor Tadashi walked over to the desk avoiding the clutter amassing on the ground, clothes, toys, and empty gummy bear bags. Taking a seat in a large chair situated at the desk he slumped down in it viewing an alarm clock seeing what time it was.

"_It's already 11:00 where is that knucklehead,"_ he started to wonder aimlessly looking around the room, he stood up and stretched his arms outwards and cracked his back.

Walking over to his room he pulling his satchel from the left divider before taking a seat on his bed, fishing out his laptop. While waiting for the aluminum computer to boot up he picked up his head to look around the room again, somewhat bored from the wait, all 14.7 seconds of it. Thinking back to he's brother, he wondered what he'd do when he came home. He'd picture Hiro waltzing upstairs talking how much money he had made that night or how funny when the other guy would freak out once he actually started trying, whatever he could do really so he wouldn't get lectured. Hiro knew that, even with the lucrative business that was scamming bot fighters, he would still get an ear whole by his brother when he got back. Tadashi thought to himself of what he would say while simultaneously logging in.

"_There's not much I could tell him that I haven't already said," _Tadashi thought with a frown, looking towards the clock he had hanging on the wall. It was close to midnight and he was getting antsy that his brother wasn't back yet. Pulling up a schematics program and loading a previously open document he figured working on his project for school would waste a lot of time while waiting for Hiro. Watching Mochi walk back in and take a front-row seat, he chuckled to himself before diving in.

-Cut-

"When I see this kid I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to KILL HIM"Tadashi muttered while wearing a scowl, the sun was all but coming up and Hiro still wasn't here, he was officially losing it. Pacing the room and munching down doughnuts he scarfed from the bakery not to long ago, he couldn't believe his brother would do this, now look he was stress eating.

"_I knew I shouldn't let him go now he could get in trouble, or WORSE! I should call the police…no I can't do that what do I say, WHAT DO I SAY TO AUNT CASS? Oh man she's gonna kill me…man these are good."_

He ate the last doughnut and stood there with a hand to his chin thinking with a methodical look on his face, wondering how much long he had until his aunt would found out and annihilate him, _"she wasn't that fast I don't think."_

He looked around once more before sighing to himself knowing that he didn't have much control over the situation, defeated he retreated back to Hiro's chair next to the desk. Sliding further down he tried staring at the ceiling to calm himself down and expel the thoughts of his only brother, his closest blood, in some sort of danger while he was here. Lowering his head, he saw a glimmer on the desk, turning he saw some sort of glove lying conspicuously on Hiro's desk. He got a strange feeling as he eyed the golden plated piece. As moments passed his thoughts were fleeting, he couldn't get a hook of his feelings but for some reason he had the urge to pick it up. Placing a hand on the it he thought it would weigh a ton but he was able to lift it with apparent ease, looking it over, he tried to get a handle on it wonder where it came from.

"How did I notice this before?" he examined it front and back, "I'm pretty sure I would have but I don't remember actually seen it when I walked in."

Confused but intrigued, Tadashi, with a little hesitation, slowing slide the glove on his hand finding it fitting perfectly. _"It fits like a glove,"_ but studying it some more he had a tough time describing what it actually was. It looked similar to that of a medieval knight's gauntlet, the fingers were made up of multiple pieces with the entire thing coming all the way up to his elbow molded with great detail. It was huge so why was it so easy for him to lift it, raising it up so that the light coming through the window it gleamed as he looked at the back of it. What really confused him were the holes that it had, where the fingers met the palm were these empty sockets, some square, some in a sharp oval shape, in the middle of the back of the palm was a larger spot that was also empty.

"_What are these for,"_ Tadashi asked to the air as he turned the gauntlet back over to look at the palm, squeezing his hand a couple of time. He wondered if Hiro made it, so focused on it he lost sight of the fact that his brother still wasn't back yet, looking around he thought maybe he could find whatever was suppose to fill these spots. Shuffling a bit around the room seeing if he could find the unknown missing pieces he gave up a couple of minutes later he took a sit back at the desk, Mochi hoping into his lap.

"Hey Mochi I forgot that you were here" Tadashi said chuckling to himself realizing that Mochi's been in the room since he started working on those schematics earlier. Petting the content cat that was happy with the rubs he was getting, Tadashi couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something; unable to think he just kept on with satisfying the cat in his lap. That went on for a couple seconds then those seconds turned into minutes soon he was droning out everything out the only thing there was there was, this, ringing. Mesmerized, Tadashi kept patting Mochi, eyes straight ahead staring at, nothing.

There was a noise downstairs that sounded like a bell, but Tadashi didn't notice it he just continued to pet Mochi who was readily enjoying himself. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs but Tadashi paid that no mind either, as the sound got closer the ringing got louder it was the kind of ringing you got when the saturation feedback in the outer ear went awry; From the staircase appeared his brother, a hoodie hiding his face and his bot in hand.

"…"

For a guy to stay up all night worrying about his brother Tadashi would have been liable for an outburst of a stern talking, given what time it was, but he continued to pet Mochi, the ringing growing louder as the seconds past. It came to the point of being unbearable and as soon as it came to a level of an ear-splitting wail, it stopped. Finally snapping back to reality Tadashi wondered what happened while looking outside seeing the sun beginning to raise.

"_How long was I asleep?"_ Feeling a mass in his lap he looked down, it was Mochi and also,

"_What is this thing, and when did I put it?"_ Looking at the gauntlet on his arm unaware that it was he who put it on earlier that night. Still reeling from the lost of time he began to feel another presences in the room and getting a feeling he knew who it was, he spoke. He smiled to himself that he was able to scare Hiro so easily he continued to roll with the evil villain shtick that he created and turned the chair around as slowly as possible, Mochi sitting on his lap giving Tadashi a feel of Nostalgia trying to remember the cartoon this felt like Inspector something but he'll try to remember later. Starting to notice he was getting into an argue with Hiro, Tadashi also noticed he was still wearing that, thing, on his arm; frustrated from something his brother said and not wanting to keep the gauntlet on any longer in a burst of anger he pushed up from out the chair, apologizing to Mochi for rushing him to the floor, and pulled the gauntlet from his arm giving it one more lookover.

"_It's a piece of junk"_ he thought chucking it into a box in the corner labeled junk with various other less than worthwhile and discarded pieces trying to get his brother to stop these bot fighting shenanigans.

Sighing from getting nowhere with his brother Tadashi walked back to his side of the room he fished out a fresh shirt from his dresser before throwing the one he had on at his unprepared brother. Coming down stairs after receiving the breakfast call from his Aunt he made his way to his place at the table, his brother rushing down a couple of moments later soon starting a war on who would eat the rest of the meal. Having their fill, and noticing the time, Tadashi realized he would be late for class if he didn't hurry. Sprinting upstairs he rushed to put on his favorite outfit, a green blazer over a brown cardigan and a white shirt, he wore skinny brown chinos with green hi-top canvass with his lucky university hat laying his hair down. Grabbing a helmet and rushing back downstairs past the living room where he's aunt and brother were, she gave him nice words of an encouragement for the day while his brother, well he gave him a mundane good luck that Tadashi brushed off.

"_He's so peachy"_ he thought as he put of his helmet, it was pretty nice it was like most open faced helmets but had goggles and a mask that looked like they belonged in a paintball arena.

Securing his satchel in a side saddlebag he hopped on, now Tadashi and Hiro weren't the wealthiest of individuals, Hiro making a little money bot fighting while Tadashi wanted to earn his cash honest at his Aunt's shop. When he graduated his junior year of high school, He's aunt and he went out to find him a better mode of transportation find the public transit too crowded to even breathe sometimes.

"_I could have suffocated," _He thought wide-eyed, paused in front of his bike, shivering from the memories he put on his helmet.

After hours of searching the internet and the classifieds they found a young man selling a nice, little moped said him and his girlfriend were expecting and needed some quick money, it wasn't the greatest thing but Tadashi felt like he struck gold. So for the next couple of years he was having the time of his life, able to go wherever he wanted, at reasonable an hour of course, one of the conditions presented by Aunt Cass, but he felt free. However you grow older, you mature, you start to see the finer opportunities that life has the offer, and you can't ride the same old moped forever, so Tadashi got an upgrade.

_***Tiktikwhirwhir-POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!**__*_

Turning over the ignition, the motorcycle roared to life giving off mini explosions from the four-stroke 45-degree V-twin engine oh how he loved the sound. Giving it a second to heat up and lubricate the rod bearings of the pistons he checked his watch, he had only a couple of minutes before he was late. He put it into gear zooming of the alley nearing hitting a bystander and sideswiping a car he made his way down the rollercoaster hills that made up much of the residential areas of upper eastside. It took a couple of minutes of near collisions, and a few seconds spent airborne but Tadashi could see the school down the road, pulling up he dodged a couple of other students who lagging, rushing in different directions of the campus. Rolling up to a near facility he check his watch, he only had a couple of seconds left, securing the bike he grabbed his satchel and began a run for the door.

"Hopefully Professor Callaghan is there so I can ask him for more vinyl," Hoping that he'd be able to keep his entrance unnoticed Tadashi snuck his way through the building coming across other students who paid him no mind, they've been late before too who cares. He did, he didn't want to come off as a slacker, not in front of Professor Callaghan the program director for the robotics department and was someone he greatly admired. Sliding to a stop in front of the double doors in front of his lab he straighten up before pushing in the doors being greeted with a layer of industrial grade lighting and a group of students getting a morning lecture from,

"Professor…Callaghan, damn it hopefully he didn't see me," creeping up to the back of the group he came up finding himself standing next to one of his best friends and fellow science major, Wasabi.

"Well hello there Tadashi surprised to see you taking your time getting here," Tadashi chuckled in embarrassment not wanting people to know that his brother was a bot fighter yet…or ever.

"Yeah I had to help my Aunt this morning with her shop" finding his aunt a good backing for a lie but also cringing after remembering the dishes he left out the night before, "ahhhh yes the Lucky Cat Café how is the venture going by the way?"

"It's doing well with the weather heating up there's a lot of people coming in from out of town taking in all the sights," realizing that the talk was over everyone starting to dissipate for their various labs, Tadashi looked around to see if Professor Callaghan was anywhere close by.

That's good, tell me the next time we all head over there I can't get enough of your Aunt's doughnut."

"Oh yeah man those thinks are killer the best thing I've tasted since sugar smacks"

Walking in their direction they saw another good friend of theirs, Fred. Getting closer they saw that he was in the University's rubber mascot suit, a hideous thing they didn't know if it was a fish or a lizard which funny cause for a mascot it was the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Ninjas if you wanted to talk sports or something. Flopping over with his spin sign, Fred stopped in front of them flipping up the suit's head revealing his head. You couldn't see the rest of his body but you definitely could smell his beanie, no one knew if he actually took it off or not.

"Hey Fred" They both said, Wasabi's a little more forced than Tadashi's, "So Wasabi, how's it going with the shrink raaaaaaaay?" elbowing Wasabi suggestively, "You know getting famous buildings into my room won't work man their like, huge Haha."

Wasabi could only look at Fred with a expression that said REALLY, "Fred you know I can't create a shrink ray, even if I could shrink something I wouldn't know how to keep the molecules stabilized, a single molecule has a million joules of energy and condensing them to a micro particle state could cause them to become unstable and explode!" He said raising his arms wildly in the arm trying to emphasize his point but Fred wasn't worried, or even care for that matter.

"Yeah but that's why you're a scientist so you can figure those things out,"

"I'm don't even think quantum physics is even that fa…"

"Bro don't doubt yourself I know you can do but hey I'll catch you guys later, these signs aren't gonna flip themselves"

"They could if they were designed to" Tadashi chimed in, "Yeah but not with this kind of style," Fred said before showing off his skill of flipping the advertisement sign around his body with precision, _"if there was anything Fred learned as a mascot here, is to flip signs Aha,"_ Tadashi thought, amused to the antics of these two best friends, Wasabi telling Fred he should be more careful before he hit something and Fred, not paying his caution no mind. Bidding the two farewell he left them as Fred made his way to the exit, Wasabi following for, some reason, continuing the seemingly already ending argument. Always finding their arguments amusing Tadashi wondered what they were like before they met each other, Wasabi was collective and Fred, well he was just Fred, a really comic book connoisseur it was all he'd really talk about when he was around everyone else.

_***FROOOOOOOM!***_

Passing by Tadashi as he began walking towards the elevator up to the upper floors was a female traveling at dangerously high speeds, especially for a robotics lab with millions of dollars full of equipment, but she was skilled in how she handled herself. Coming in fast she was able to stop the bike, a foot away from hitting anything, and unmounts the orange hi-tech bike as quickly as she stopped it lifting to secure it to a suspended crane hooks. Knowing whom it was Tadashi smiled, walking up as the rider took off her helmet, she looked tough around the edges but it was her charm just like the purple streak she kept in her hair.

"_For as long as I've know her she's always had that thing," _He thought, "Hey Gogo" smiling at her,

…"Hamada."

Chuckling at her greeting Tadashi already knew her M.O. a lady of few words but a lot of action, "I see you're still trying to up the threshold of the wind shear," see that parts of the bike was starting to flake off from the shear of the speed she produced.

"Yeah also trying to get the speed up it's not fast enough,"

"Ha I think 70 miles per hours is quick enough, especially for a pedal bike," spinning one of them before Gogo pulled it the brake so she could pull the back wheel from the bike spoke and tossing it into a nearby empty recycling bin.

"Well have you tried something else, maybe if the wheels were free from the bike so that it'll reduce friction?" Looking up Tadashi up and down before popping the gum she'd been perpetually chewing on, "Maybe," she said before walking from the vending machine in the hallway.

Continuing on his path to the elevator he saw the other student working on various experiments, looking around he thought something was missing. Making it to the elevator his pressed for the button to the right floor and waited, suddenly he got this feeling, it felt familiar and he got this ringing in his ears that grew causing him to drone out becoming back to reality after the elevator doors opened.

_***Ding***_

He came out of his trance from the sound of the elevator he stepped on and pressed the button then waiting for the doors to close. Feeling the gravity shift he wondered what that feeling was a couple of seconds ago debarking after the doors opened. Stepping off he continued to ponder,

"Hold the door will ya!" he heard turning around to catch the door before it closed. Turning around he saw the person who asked for help, a young guy around the same age as him. He was pretty well dressed, even for a student at SFIT, he was wearing a burgundy leather jacket on top of white V-neck shirt, his pants covering the top of sneaker, under his shirt of was bright light that intrigued the older Hamada,

"_What is that…?"_

"Thanks old chap didn't think I was gonna make it," the guy said with pressing low on the button panel bringing Tadashi back from his mind,

"Yeah sure," Tadashi focusing on something on the other guy's belt, he didn't know what it was, but something about it wanted him to grab for it…

_***Snap Snap**__*****_

"Hey guy they built these now with buttons to keep them open and as you can see I didn't press it so if you could," without a word Tadashi took a step back from the door letting it close, the other guy giving him a thumbs up as the elevator closed. Blinking he finally came to,

"_What…?" _Tadashi was confused why does he keeping losing track of time like that he thought, shaking his head he made his way down the hall. Before making to Professor Callaghan's office he saw one of the empty lab opened, peeking in he saw another one of his friends standing near the windows peering down towards the front of the building.

"_Honey Lemon?"_

He wanted to ask her what she was doing but looking at the clock on the wall he choose to postpone the talk and continued on his path to Callaghan's office. As he went to grab the knob, he took a large breath in, and with a sharp turn of the knob he pushed through the nerves he had and walked up to his desk

"Professor Callaghan," he said in a rush

Turning around with papers in hand, the older, seasoned gentlemen across the room looked up and him a sincere smile on his face he said,

"Why hello Mr. Hamada what can I do for you"

**-After Credits-**

_***Dinga-Linga-Ling**__*****_

Walking in two two young men looking around they found a table situated up against a window showing off a road that led all the way to the Harbor.

"Hello Welcome to The Lucky Cat Café what can I get?" a nicer looking middle aged women in an apron asked with a smile, "Yeah do you have chimichangas?"

"Chimichangas? Really?" The young man sitting across the table wondered with a apathetic look on his face.

"You don't know what she might have here,"

"Come on man look at this place do you really think she'd be serving Tex'mex here?"

"…Buzz kill."

Looking between the boys at the table Aunt Cass didn't know what to think of the two wondering if they'd need some more time deciding. Going over to the kitchen she made two vanilla black chai teas to give the boys more time to think, bring it back to the table she noticed that they were gone, surprised she found they had left over…

"One, two…over 120,000 **¥! **Oh my gosh! I need to return this, I HAVE to return this!" Count the money again she double confirmed it, it was a cool 120,126 Yen. She grabbed the edge of the table to balance herself, she couldn't believe that someone would intentionally leave so much money, so focused with her gain she didn't noticed her younger nephew walk up from behind.

"Hey Aunt Cass," looking past her he could see she was holding something, "What do you got there?" She freaked, "Hiro hey ha ha how are you sweetie?" She was nervous; she didn't want her fourteen year old seeing this much money in her hands.

"I'm good I'm gonna go out for a bit is that okay?"

"Oh course have fun and stay safe"

"Cool thanks Aunt Cass," Hiro said hugging her before bee-lining for the door rushing back he hug his aunt one last time, "Last hug," surprised but soon reciprocating, she squeezed him before releasing him out into the world, even if he had to be back later.

Coming back to reality she realized the money was still in her hands, sliding it down into the front pockets in the apron she looked past the windows hoping she would see the two young men from before. Defeated she looked down, on the table was a card and on that card was but a single word.

STARK.


	3. Chapter 3

The screen flickers, tinted red, skewed images of bubble text and costumed individual flip over each other like pages in a book,

_***Flip-Flip-fli-fli-fli-fli-fliflifliflifliflifli*,**_

From the pages forms a title of cosmic origin and before it could fill in from it's semi-opaque nature the channel was changed, it went on past a cooking channel, two news anchors taking about some corporate hotshot, then past an early morning child cartoons not given a second thought. There was never anything good on in the morning; that was the hard part of waking up earlier, his mind needed karate action for sustenance like the planet devourer he would read about, Doom-Bringer cosmic taster of the stars. That was how he got through regular life; he would compare the world to the symmetries of the fictional worlds created on the paperback mediums he so religiously collected. That was Fred, know as Fredzilla to…himself, and this was he's origin story. Well, it's not much of an origin story, it was a little too late for that, and if he didn't hurry he'd be late for his gig at San F'okyo Tech.

But he wasn't the only one starting their morning; across town another young man was beginning his day with excising himself from overly tight comforter he tucked himself into the night before. Sitting up in the bed he took a look around his room, it wasn't too big and every corner was a perfect 90-degree angle the bed, the lamp, even the desk chair everything was definite and cut to perfection. Rising from his bed and stretching his back, he headed for the bathroom. Turning on the light and opening the cabinet he pulled a green toiletry bag. Inside was his toothbrush, paste, a razor, everything he needed to complete his morning rituals. Placing them in a straight line he spaced them horizontal so that they all had the exact amount of space between them.

"There's a place of everything, and everything in its place," Wasabi said smiling, looking down he adjusted a toothbrush making sure it aligned with outlining he marked on the counter. This was Wasabi, a neatnik with an eye for everything being controlled and regulated. Not to say he was a compulsive neurotic suffering from apparent OCD with a hint of anxiety, he just enjoyed the normalcy of life and didn't like to step outside it's natural boundaries. Versus his group of friends, he was the one who like to keep grounded when making decisions, testing limitations? That wasn't who Wasabi was,

"_I like living thank you very much," _he thought while dressing himself, sliding his favorite sweatshirt over his dreads. He checked the entirety of his outfit in the mirror, he's sweatshirt was ironed his pants, crisp, and his athletic shoes polished. He felt complete, grabbing his backpack; he grabbed the keys to his van and closed the door to his apartment taking a few steps forward to the bottom of his stoop while smelling the cool spring air.

"Ahhhhhh that's what I'm talking," taking in a deep breath, "nice and cool, can't get better than this," now on the sidewalk he looked to his left and then to his right for passing pedestrians, seeing that his path was unobstructed, he made the walk to his van parked on the street placing his backpack in the second row seats from the passenger side of the vehicle. Readying himself, he looked to see if it was okay to passed by the front of the van to get to the drivers seat, you couldn't be too careful, the streets for tight and opening your door or being out to far could end badly. Seeing that the coast of clear he started to make his way to the other side,

"_**VROOOOOOOOoooooooommm!"**_

"Woah!" before Wasabi could take another step past the hood a black sports car zoomed past him without disregard before it made it to the end of the street. Making a stop that he thought could be heard for blocks, the sports car made a sharp turn and veered left disappearing out of sight still able to be heard for a few seconds afterwards. Back in the middle of the street Wasabi was fuming,

"_Who was that!? They could kill someone!"_ Someone including him, heart beating fast he held the hood of his car before calming down, taking an even deeper breath than before he got into the van, After checking his mirror, then his side mirrors, checking his back window, he figured he'd run the wiper, _"Safety first"_ he thought, and after completing his painstaking vehicular checklist he started the engine. Choosing to forget the situation Wasabi made his way to school, yeah that was a close one but at least he was okay. Reaching the parking garage next to the university he decided to park on the second level knowing that the bridge that connected the garage to the university would lead straight to his lab. While crossing the bridge Wasabi could see majority of the campus, to the northwest he could see the exhibition building where they hold the yearly showcase, a lips grew into a smile as he remembered how he won his way into SFIT.

"Ah yes my magnetic confinement accelerator," He thought with a smirk,

-Flashback-

Standing on stage, Wasabi stood in front of a induction panel of SFIT's finest professor's their eyes scanning the area around him to see what he would be presenting. Nervous he gave a look to his friend near a panel that controlled the lights turning off all but one that was directly on him. Beginning his presentation he let his body go into autopilot then spoke,

"In the beginning, Homo erectus emerged from their shelters with tools fashioned from stone and rock, primitive, flash forward a few million years, Europe revolutionized the way we live with the coming of the Iron Age. Since then we've discovered the means to control even the untamable of elements, tonight I'm here to show you human ingenuity at it's finest."

The light on Wasabi went out, in the darkness Wasabi pulled a rod from behind him, looking down at it he knew how jittery he felt, this was the one chance he had to impress people he's never even met so he could come here, he didn't want to let anyone down. Pushing through his emotions he felt the grooves and buttons until he found what he was looking for.

_***ZHYYYYYYYYYYYA!***_

From the dark came a beam of light rose from Wasabi's hand like flame. Growing to around three feet, the beam stopped close to his face, illuminating his smile. The panel and on-lookers gasped, no one has seen anything like it; it was a sword made of light! A little untamed, the light rose in a flame-like column, bubbling in a tight moving cylinder, swinging the blade around, Wasabi lit up the stage with a swooshing light show.

***SHMMMMMM!***** *****SHMMMMMM*****!**

The sound was a scientific hum drawing the eyes of the panel as it moved around the stage. Wasabi wasn't a novice when the subject involved Kendo, a modern version of the ancient style of Kenjutsu. It was a quiet passion of his; Japanese swordsmanship was a celebrated culture that required discipline, fortitude, and the will of a warrior. These three things Wasabi did…not actually have but precision was a particular wheelhouse of his and that has gotten him that far, hopefully it was enough for the judges. To his sides large rectangular columns of titanium rose from the stage, spinning with the blade above his head,

***Scrrrrrrrrrrrr-THUD!***

Wasabi brought it down towards the metal in a diagonal slash causing the top half of the slab fall gracefully with a large thud, not forgetting the other slab he turned and rushed through the air with a strong forward leap, passing the column he stopped two feet behind it. It took a couple of seconds but soon the slab split horizontal and started to fall in the path of where Wasabi was standing, in fear that a young man who doesn't even go here might die, the panel gasped in fear. Smirking, Wasabi was ready; before the falling slab could make contact he sliced upwards allowing the now split pieces to fall to the front and behind him.

***Boom!*** ***Bam!***

After the pieces banged to the floor there was nothing but silences throughout the hall, everyone was amazed at what they just saw this kid just went all ninja-esque cutting through that metal it like was butter. It was getting to him though, the silence,

"_Okaaaaaay I'd hope there'd be some applaud by now," _starting to falter in the pose he stuck with that last attack, Wasabi was starting to sweat. Unable to handle the pressure anymore he collected himself, gave a short bow, and walked off the stage with a melancholy look and sigh. Walking up to him was another individual who presented at the Showcase; his was a rather sophisticated A.I that he modeled after his own brainwaves. Looking in his eyes, he could tell Wasabi was rather flustered after the lack of applauds from the crowd,

"Wasabi, you good?"

"Yeah I'm pretty my chances of going here are non-existent," looking down, "Maybe my presentation was too danger," at first he thought his stunt was a bit unorthodox but he knew he had to do something amazing, now he was regretting that decision.

"I thought it was pretty good, you really put the "Ninja" in the SFIT ninja," The other boy chuckled out loud, Wasabi smiled, just the reaction the boy wanted to get out of him.

Walking up to the two, Professor Callaghan, Director of the Applied Robotic Sciences, with two envelopes in his hand and a smile he handed each of them acceptance letter,

"That was quite a display there, Wasabi was it?"

He was in awe from being handed his future, sure that his dangerous display would be too much for the judges to bare, it took him a minute to return to reality,

"Ha yeah, it might have been a little over the top…" Wasabi nervously said while rubbing the back of neck, easing the tension the other boy chuckled to the air,

"Professor Callaghan this is a huge honor, from the both of us we'd like to say thank you and do the best we can with opportunity," Wasabi smiling and nodding in agreement.

"That's all we ask of you boys, Callaghan said before shaking their hands, "I look forward to seeing you two in class," he said, walking off back to the panel preparing for the next segment.

Watching as Callaghan walked away Wasabi again looked down at his acceptance letter, _"I still…can't believe this,"_ he thought smiling to himself…

-Present time-

Continuing on pass the bridge, Wasabi could see the robotics lab coming into view, as he got closer he wondered where is friend was they'll, or he usually, met Wasabi as he come over the bridge, _"I wonder where he could be?"_

-Across town-

**["We either say they go together like peanut butter-n-jelly or peanut butter and chocolate, peas and carrots be disqualified for just making no god damn sense. While PB&amp;Js and peanut butter cups are delicious, so are peanut butter and: crackers, marsh-mellows, &amp;%$ 'ing celery; peanut butter goes well with everything, and chocolate tastes good on everything and nothing, so you can stop announcing your auteurship of every peanut butter cup you sell with an apostrophe s',"]**

-PAUSE-

Tapping his finger against the screen of his phone, Fred paused the web video he was watching to look out the window of a very dark chauffer sedan.

"_**VROOOOOOOOoooooooommm!"**_

The dark supercar from earlier that nearly took out Wasabi came barreling down the street in Fred's direction; at the speed it was going Fred couldn't turn his head fast enough.

"Hol-e cow!" He thought as the black coupe passed him, zooming through an intersection at the same time the light turned red, cars were barely able to slam on their brakes in time.

"Heathcliff did you see that! Man that thing was flying!" Giddy from adrenaline, Fred leaned on the front headrests talking in the ear of his trusty companion and butler.

"Why yes I did sir," Heathcliff said nonchalant keeping his eyes on the road.

Leaning back into his seat, Fred wonder who was in that car, couldn't be someone from around here, San F'okyo wasn't all that exciting, it was nice and all, but it wasn't like the cities Fred would read about in his comics,

"_Man if only I could fly or something…"_ He thought looking up, imagining running across the rooftops or swinging from building to building. Going back to his video, Fred slouched in the seat, retreating from reality back into his video until Heathcliff made it to SFIT.

-Cut-

Most people hate dressing up as a mascot, you'd always get sweaty in the first five minutes of having the suit on, no one takes you seriously as you lumber around, and you can barely use your arms or move your legs. It was hell, but Fred enjoyed it immensely, putting the suit on, he slipped through the back, putting one leg in after the other, before stuffing his arms in to pull the rest over his back. Zipping up the front he stepped in front of a mirror to eye his transformation, the skin was a slime, earthy green with a dark yellowish belly, the head was large fish head, the huge eyes had a slit pupil. He loved his suit, it wasn't too big, he had a lot of control with his body and he could get pretty fancy with the spin sign, still the heat was killer at times.

Walking through the back of the Robotics lab, juggling his spin sign, Fred wanted to see a few of his friends before started his gig, he was a few minutes late so he could meet his best bud where they usually did. He loved his goof troop, they all were students here at the university that came together after meeting at the same café at the being of the year, he being the only one not enrolled there, or anywhere really. Not to say Fred wasn't intelligent, he just couldn't see his calling from inside a classroom; they didn't judge him for it though, they accepted him for who he was, a lovable oaf with a cartoonish demeanor. Reaching the main lab as students started to disperse to their own devices, Fred could see his buddies, Wasabi and Tadashi standing the middle of the floor talking,

"…can't get enough of your Aunt's doughnuts."

"Oh yeah man those thinks are killer the best thing I've tasted since sugar smacks," he said while walking up to the two. This was a general occurrence for them; he'd see a couple of friends in their lab before heading towards his favorite spot to spin his advertisement sign outside the campus. Enticing Wasabi to continuing working on the shrink ray he asked for, he began walking through campus towards the Torii arch that separated the campus from the downtown Fransokyo area, Wasabi walked with him still trying to convince him that shrinking something just couldn't be done. Wasabi's argument fell on deaf ears as Fred continued to walk his mind going back to earlier where he saw that dark sports car.

"Wasabi you won't believe what I say this morning,"

"A flying koi-fish again? Cause you know those are the city's wind turbines remember."

"No man I was coming to school and this supercar came zooming down the street like a jet man," making a zipping motion with his hand with a serious face following the path of his hand.

Confused at first, the face Wasabi was making melted into an expression of realization; the car that almost took him out was the same car that Fred saw,

"That guy almost killed me this morning!"

"Whoooooa cool," Fred chuckled a lot which Wasabi thought was ludicrous,

"Not cool you can't just speed through streets like that, there are rules!"

"Still it was like a nightrider, the death rider of the Apocalypse or something!"

Stopping mid-step with a dumb expression on his face, Wasabi couldn't believe that his close friend would think him almost dying was cool,

"Ugggggghhhhhh I have to get back my lab," throwing hands in the air, Wasabi turned around and started to walk back to his lab why he tried to reason with Fred, he'd never know. The lab was in eyeshot from where he was, from the main doors he saw a young man exit and pull something from his pocket and check it,

"_Must be his phone,"_ He thought continuing on to the front doors. As he passed the young man standing next to the doors Wasabi was able to pull open one of the doors before the young man asked him a question,

"Hey buddy I'm new around here do you know where Malibu Point is?" He asked past tinted sunglasses,

Looking at his own reflection in the other guy's glasses, he took a moment to respond, "Ahhhh yeah I think if you take a left once exit the university that should take you into the hills," with a thanks, the guy made his ways to the stairs. Watching the retreating back of the enigmatic young man walking on the path that lead to the exit of the university, Wasabi felt that something was off about that guy, he just didn't what.

-Cut-

Fred was having a dope time, nothing but him and his sign, spinning, flipping, not just the sign but him also, and that's all he needed. See Fred had a lot, at the time of the second great earthquake his father invested in much San Fransokyo's clean energy and structural infrastructure. Gaining much return on his investments, Fred's dad fortune greatly flourished enabling his family to partake in many ventures, but all Fred really liked were his superheroes and comics. Sadly, because many of his interests didn't aligned with the extravagant but frugal interest of his parents he wouldn't see them as often as he would like. That's why he regularly delved into the pages of his comics, they would become like his second family, he'd laugh when they were joyful, cry from their pain, join in their adventure, and grow as they did. It may be a childish arrangement, but Fred enjoyed it.

"Figured flipping signs would be better than flipping burgers?"

Seeking the owner of the question Fred looking behind him, through the huge lizard eyes of his suit, he saw it was a young man in a snazzy leather jacket and sun glasses.

"I actually tried fast food but they fired me for eating the food before it got to the customer," he said while flipping up the suit's head revealing his face.

"It was just a suit? I wasn't expecting that," The young man exaggerating an expression of utter surprise, pulling one of the legs of his glasses down, he looked harder in Fred's direction, "You look…familiar."

"Me? Well people say I do look like T.J. Miller, He said with a concentrated look forgetting he was just taking to someone, "But the names Fred nice to meet ya," holding a hand out for a shake.

Pushing his glasses back in place, the young man reciprocated Fred's greeting before walking passed him towards the edge of the sidewalk, several blocks away he could see a large unmarked building midway through construction.

"What can you tell about that building down the road?"

"That? I think it belongs to some old guy who likes to invest into the city" Looking away from the young man's direction with a melancholy,

"Hmmm…well anyways hey can you tell how I can get to Malibu Point?"

"Totally just follow this street past the 12th district and make your way up the hill then make a left, from there it's the second right which will bring you to cliffs on the other side of the mountain," Fred said while pointing to his right, the street leading towards the hills.

Looking out in that direction, the young man was satisfied with the path given, pulling out a phone, he pressed a button and around the corner a motorcycle autonomously rolled up in front of the two kicking out it's own kickstand. Swinging his leg across, the guy pressed a button that started up the ignition; out of the corner of his eye he saw Fred geeking out over his bike.

"I'm assuming your ogling is sign that you like my ride?"

Fred was losing it, he'd never seen anything like it, it was matte back street bike with a huge rear tyre. It looked heavily modified, the seat was shortened leaving only enough room for one rider, on the front of bike, the head was removed and replaced with a mask like cover for the lights, much of the engine was visible and the bottom of the bike was interchanged with a rib like cover so nothing would scrap. Fred was in love,

'It's Glooooorious!"

Chuckling the young man revved the engine to warm the cylinders, adjusting his glasses he looked one last time at the unfinished building then to Fred,

"Black Lagoon," the young man said before peeling off to his destination leaving Fred in a catatonic state of wonderment before coming out of it with a puzzled look.

"I wonder who that was," taking a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, _"It's cool I'm sure I'll see him around if he goes here," _Going back to his sign flipping he made the most of his time in the suit before he had to return back to regular life.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, and if this is first ride with me thanks for coming, I hope the chapters aren't too long I wanted the first couple to mimic kind of what Marvel does with their movies with a twist of the movie Vantage Point. Would love feedback and reviews so I can better what I have going on. I hope you enjoy.

The screen flickers, tinted red, skewed images of bubble text and costumed individual flip over each other like pages in a book,

_***Flip-Flip-fli-fli-fli-fli-fliflifliflifliflifli*,**_

From the pages forms a title of cosmic origin and before it could fill in from it's semi-opaque nature the channel was changed, it went on past a cooking channel, two news anchors taking about some corporate hotshot, then past an early morning child cartoons not given a second thought. There was never anything good on in the morning; that was the hard part of waking up earlier, his mind needed karate action for sustenance like the planet devourer he would read about, Doom-Bringer cosmic taster of the stars. That was how he got through regular life; he would compare the world to the symmetries of the fictional worlds created on the paperback mediums he so religiously collected. That was Fred, know as Fredzilla to…himself, and this was he's origin story. Well, it's not much of an origin story, it was a little too late for that, and if he didn't hurry he'd be late for his gig at San F'okyo Tech.

But he wasn't the only one starting their morning; across town another young man was beginning his day with excising himself from overly tight comforter he tucked himself into the night before. Sitting up in the bed he took a look around his room, it wasn't too big and every corner was a perfect 90-degree angle the bed, the lamp, even the desk chair everything was definite and cut to perfection. Rising from his bed and stretching his back, he headed for the bathroom. Turning on the light and opening the cabinet he pulled a green toiletry bag. Inside was his toothbrush, paste, a razor, everything he needed to complete his morning rituals. Placing them in a straight line he spaced them horizontal so that they all had the exact amount of space between them.

"There's a place of everything, and everything in its place," Wasabi said smiling, looking down he adjusted a toothbrush making sure it aligned with outlining he marked on the counter. This was Wasabi, a neatnik with an eye for everything being controlled and regulated. Not to say he was a compulsive neurotic suffering from apparent OCD with a hint of anxiety, he just enjoyed the normalcy of life and didn't like to step outside it's natural boundaries. Versus his group of friends, he was the one who like to keep grounded when making decisions, testing limitations? That wasn't who Wasabi was,

"_I like living thank you very much," _he thought while dressing himself, sliding his favorite sweatshirt over his dreads. He checked the entirety of his outfit in the mirror, he's sweatshirt was ironed his pants, crisp, and his athletic shoes polished. He felt complete, grabbing his backpack; he grabbed the keys to his van and closed the door to his apartment taking a few steps forward to the bottom of his stoop while smelling the cool spring air.

"Ahhhhhh that's what I'm talking," taking in a deep breath, "nice and cool, can't get better than this," now on the sidewalk he looked to his left and then to his right for passing pedestrians, seeing that his path was unobstructed, he made the walk to his van parked on the street placing his backpack in the second row seats from the passenger side of the vehicle. Readying himself, he looked to see if it was okay to passed by the front of the van to get to the drivers seat, you couldn't be too careful, the streets for tight and opening your door or being out to far could end badly. Seeing that the coast of clear he started to make his way to the other side,

"_**VROOOOOOOOoooooooommm!"**_

"Woah!" before Wasabi could take another step past the hood a black sports car zoomed past him without disregard before it made it to the end of the street. Making a stop that he thought could be heard for blocks, the sports car made a sharp turn and veered left disappearing out of sight still able to be heard for a few seconds afterwards. Back in the middle of the street Wasabi was fuming,

"_Who was that!? They could kill someone!"_ Someone including him, heart beating fast he held the hood of his car before calming down, taking an even deeper breath than before he got into the van, After checking his mirror, then his side mirrors, checking his back window, he figured he'd run the wiper, _"Safety first"_ he thought, and after completing his painstaking vehicular checklist he started the engine. Choosing to forget the situation Wasabi made his way to school, yeah that was a close one but at least he was okay. Reaching the parking garage next to the university he decided to park on the second level knowing that the bridge that connected the garage to the university would lead straight to his lab. While crossing the bridge Wasabi could see majority of the campus, to the northwest he could see the exhibition building where they hold the yearly showcase, a lips grew into a smile as he remembered how he won his way into SFIT.

"Ah yes my magnetic confinement accelerator," He thought with a smirk,

-Flashback-

Standing on stage, Wasabi stood in front of a induction panel of SFIT's finest professor's their eyes scanning the area around him to see what he would be presenting. Nervous he gave a look to his friend near a panel that controlled the lights turning off all but one that was directly on him. Beginning his presentation he let his body go into autopilot then spoke,

"In the beginning, Homo erectus emerged from their shelters with tools fashioned from stone and rock, primitive, flash forward a few million years, Europe revolutionized the way we live with the coming of the Iron Age. Since then we've discovered the means to control even the untamable of elements, tonight I'm here to show you human ingenuity at it's finest."

The light on Wasabi went out, in the darkness Wasabi pulled a rod from behind him, looking down at it he knew how jittery he felt, this was the one chance he had to impress people he's never even met so he could come here, he didn't want to let anyone down. Pushing through his emotions he felt the grooves and buttons until he found what he was looking for.

_***ZHYYYYYYYYYYYA!***_

From the dark came a beam of light rose from Wasabi's hand like flame. Growing to around three feet, the beam stopped close to his face, illuminating his smile. The panel and on-lookers gasped, no one has seen anything like it; it was a sword made of light! A little untamed, the light rose in a flame-like column, bubbling in a tight moving cylinder, swinging the blade around, Wasabi lit up the stage with a swooshing light show.

***SHMMMMMM!***** *****SHMMMMMM*****!**

The sound was a scientific hum drawing the eyes of the panel as it moved around the stage. Wasabi wasn't a novice when the subject involved Kendo, a modern version of the ancient style of Kenjutsu. It was a quiet passion of his; Japanese swordsmanship was a celebrated culture that required discipline, fortitude, and the will of a warrior. These three things Wasabi did…not actually have but precision was a particular wheelhouse of his and that has gotten him that far, hopefully it was enough for the judges. To his sides large rectangular columns of titanium rose from the stage, spinning with the blade above his head,

***Scrrrrrrrrrrrr-THUD!***

Wasabi brought it down towards the metal in a diagonal slash causing the top half of the slab fall gracefully with a large thud, not forgetting the other slab he turned and rushed through the air with a strong forward leap, passing the column he stopped two feet behind it. It took a couple of seconds but soon the slab split horizontal and started to fall in the path of where Wasabi was standing, in fear that a young man who doesn't even go here might die, the panel gasped in fear. Smirking, Wasabi was ready; before the falling slab could make contact he sliced upwards allowing the now split pieces to fall to the front and behind him.

***Boom!*** ***Bam!***

After the pieces banged to the floor there was nothing but silences throughout the hall, everyone was amazed at what they just saw this kid just went all ninja-esque cutting through that metal it like was butter. It was getting to him though, the silence,

"_Okaaaaaay I'd hope there'd be some applaud by now," _starting to falter in the pose he stuck with that last attack, Wasabi was starting to sweat. Unable to handle the pressure anymore he collected himself, gave a short bow, and walked off the stage with a melancholy look and sigh. Walking up to him was another individual who presented at the Showcase; his was a rather sophisticated A.I that he modeled after his own brainwaves. Looking in his eyes, he could tell Wasabi was rather flustered after the lack of applauds from the crowd,

"Wasabi, you good?"

"Yeah I'm pretty my chances of going here are non-existent," looking down, "Maybe my presentation was too danger," at first he thought his stunt was a bit unorthodox but he knew he had to do something amazing, now he was regretting that decision.

"I thought it was pretty good, you really put the "Ninja" in the SFIT ninja," The other boy chuckled out loud, Wasabi smiled, just the reaction the boy wanted to get out of him.

Walking up to the two, Professor Callaghan, Director of the Applied Robotic Sciences, with two envelopes in his hand and a smile he handed each of them acceptance letter,

"That was quite a display there, Wasabi was it?"

He was in awe from being handed his future, sure that his dangerous display would be too much for the judges to bare, it took him a minute to return to reality,

"Ha yeah, it might have been a little over the top…" Wasabi nervously said while rubbing the back of neck, easing the tension the other boy chuckled to the air,

"Professor Callaghan this is a huge honor, from the both of us we'd like to say thank you and do the best we can with opportunity," Wasabi smiling and nodding in agreement.

"That's all we ask of you boys, Callaghan said before shaking their hands, "I look forward to seeing you two in class," he said, walking off back to the panel preparing for the next segment.

Watching as Callaghan walked away Wasabi again looked down at his acceptance letter, _"I still…can't believe this,"_ he thought smiling to himself…

-Present time-

Continuing on pass the bridge, Wasabi could see the robotics lab coming into view, as he got closer he wondered where is friend was they'll, or he usually, met Wasabi as he come over the bridge, _"I wonder where he could be?"_

-Across town-

**["We either say they go together like peanut butter-n-jelly or peanut butter and chocolate, peas and carrots be disqualified for just making no god damn sense. While PB&amp;Js and peanut butter cups are delicious, so are peanut butter and: crackers, marsh-mellows, &amp;%$ 'ing celery; peanut butter goes well with everything, and chocolate tastes good on everything and nothing, so you can stop announcing your auteurship of every peanut butter cup you sell with an apostrophe s',"]**

-PAUSE-

Tapping his finger against the screen of his phone, Fred paused the web video he was watching to look out the window of a very dark chauffer sedan.

"_**VROOOOOOOOoooooooommm!"**_

The dark supercar from earlier that nearly took out Wasabi came barreling down the street in Fred's direction; at the speed it was going Fred couldn't turn his head fast enough.

"Hol-e cow!" He thought as the black coupe passed him, zooming through an intersection at the same time the light turned red, cars were barely able to slam on their brakes in time.

"Heathcliff did you see that! Man that thing was flying!" Giddy from adrenaline, Fred leaned on the front headrests talking in the ear of his trusty companion and butler.

"Why yes I did sir," Heathcliff said nonchalant keeping his eyes on the road.

Leaning back into his seat, Fred wonder who was in that car, couldn't be someone from around here, San F'okyo wasn't all that exciting, it was nice and all, but it wasn't like the cities Fred would read about in his comics,

"_Man if only I could fly or something…"_ He thought looking up, imagining running across the rooftops or swinging from building to building. Going back to his video, Fred slouched in the seat, retreating from reality back into his video until Heathcliff made it to SFIT.

-Cut-

Most people hate dressing up as a mascot, you'd always get sweaty in the first five minutes of having the suit on, no one takes you seriously as you lumber around, and you can barely use your arms or move your legs. It was hell, but Fred enjoyed it immensely, putting the suit on, he slipped through the back, putting one leg in after the other, before stuffing his arms in to pull the rest over his back. Zipping up the front he stepped in front of a mirror to eye his transformation, the skin was a slime, earthy green with a dark yellowish belly, the head was large fish head, the huge eyes had a slit pupil. He loved his suit, it wasn't too big, he had a lot of control with his body and he could get pretty fancy with the spin sign, still the heat was killer at times.

Walking through the back of the Robotics lab, juggling his spin sign, Fred wanted to see a few of his friends before started his gig, he was a few minutes late so he could meet his best bud where they usually did. He loved his goof troop, they all were students here at the university that came together after meeting at the same café at the being of the year, he being the only one not enrolled there, or anywhere really. Not to say Fred wasn't intelligent, he just couldn't see his calling from inside a classroom; they didn't judge him for it though, they accepted him for who he was, a lovable oaf with a cartoonish demeanor. Reaching the main lab as students started to disperse to their own devices, Fred could see his buddies, Wasabi and Tadashi standing the middle of the floor talking,

"…can't get enough of your Aunt's doughnuts."

"Oh yeah man those thinks are killer the best thing I've tasted since sugar smacks," he said while walking up to the two. This was a general occurrence for them; he'd see a couple of friends in their lab before heading towards his favorite spot to spin his advertisement sign outside the campus. Enticing Wasabi to continuing working on the shrink ray he asked for, he began walking through campus towards the Torii arch that separated the campus from the downtown Fransokyo area, Wasabi walked with him still trying to convince him that shrinking something just couldn't be done. Wasabi's argument fell on deaf ears as Fred continued to walk his mind going back to earlier where he saw that dark sports car.

"Wasabi you won't believe what I say this morning,"

"A flying koi-fish again? Cause you know those are the city's wind turbines remember."

"No man I was coming to school and this supercar came zooming down the street like a jet man," making a zipping motion with his hand with a serious face following the path of his hand.

Confused at first, the face Wasabi was making melted into an expression of realization; the car that almost took him out was the same car that Fred saw,

"That guy almost killed me this morning!"

"Whoooooa cool," Fred chuckled a lot which Wasabi thought was ludicrous,

"Not cool you can't just speed through streets like that, there are rules!"

"Still it was like a nightrider, the death rider of the Apocalypse or something!"

Stopping mid-step with a dumb expression on his face, Wasabi couldn't believe that his close friend would think him almost dying was cool,

"Ugggggghhhhhh I have to get back my lab," throwing hands in the air, Wasabi turned around and started to walk back to his lab why he tried to reason with Fred, he'd never know. The lab was in eyeshot from where he was, from the main doors he saw a young man exit and pull something from his pocket and check it,

"_Must be his phone,"_ He thought continuing on to the front doors. As he passed the young man standing next to the doors Wasabi was able to pull open one of the doors before the young man asked him a question,

"Hey buddy I'm new around here do you know where Malibu Point is?" He asked past tinted sunglasses,

Looking at his own reflection in the other guy's glasses, he took a moment to respond, "Ahhhh yeah I think if you take a left once exit the university that should take you into the hills," with a thanks, the guy made his ways to the stairs. Watching the retreating back of the enigmatic young man walking on the path that lead to the exit of the university, Wasabi felt that something was off about that guy, he just didn't what.

-Cut-

Fred was having a dope time, nothing but him and his sign, spinning, flipping, not just the sign but him also, and that's all he needed. See Fred had a lot, at the time of the second great earthquake his father invested in much San Fransokyo's clean energy and structural infrastructure. Gaining much return on his investments, Fred's dad fortune greatly flourished enabling his family to partake in many ventures, but all Fred really liked were his superheroes and comics. Sadly, because many of his interests didn't aligned with the extravagant but frugal interest of his parents he wouldn't see them as often as he would like. That's why he regularly delved into the pages of his comics, they would become like his second family, he'd laugh when they were joyful, cry from their pain, join in their adventure, and grow as they did. It may be a childish arrangement, but Fred enjoyed it.

"Figured flipping signs would be better than flipping burgers?"

Seeking the owner of the question Fred looking behind him, through the huge lizard eyes of his suit, he saw it was a young man in a snazzy leather jacket and sun glasses.

"I actually tried fast food but they fired me for eating the food before it got to the customer," he said while flipping up the suit's head revealing his face.

"It was just a suit? I wasn't expecting that," The young man exaggerating an expression of utter surprise, pulling one of the legs of his glasses down, he looked harder in Fred's direction, "You look…familiar."

"Me? Well people say I do look like T.J. Miller, He said with a concentrated look forgetting he was just taking to someone, "But the names Fred nice to meet ya," holding a hand out for a shake.

Pushing his glasses back in place, the young man reciprocated Fred's greeting before walking passed him towards the edge of the sidewalk, several blocks away he could see a large unmarked building midway through construction.

"What can you tell about that building down the road?"

"That? I think it belongs to some old guy who likes to invest into the city" Looking away from the young man's direction with a melancholy,

"Hmmm…well anyways hey can you tell how I can get to Malibu Point?"

"Totally just follow this street past the 12th district and make your way up the hill then make a left, from there it's the second right which will bring you to cliffs on the other side of the mountain," Fred said while pointing to his right, the street leading towards the hills.

Looking out in that direction, the young man was satisfied with the path given, pulling out a phone, he pressed a button and around the corner a motorcycle autonomously rolled up in front of the two kicking out it's own kickstand. Swinging his leg across, the guy pressed a button that started up the ignition; out of the corner of his eye he saw Fred geeking out over his bike.

"I'm assuming your ogling is sign that you like my ride?"

Fred was losing it, he'd never seen anything like it, it was matte back street bike with a huge rear tyre. It looked heavily modified, the seat was shortened leaving only enough room for one rider, on the front of bike, the head was removed and replaced with a mask like cover for the lights, much of the engine was visible and the bottom of the bike was interchanged with a rib like cover so nothing would scrap. Fred was in love,

'It's Glooooorious!"

Chuckling the young man revved the engine to warm the cylinders, adjusting his glasses he looked one last time at the unfinished building then to Fred,

"Black Lagoon," the young man said before peeling off to his destination leaving Fred in a catatonic state of wonderment before coming out of it with a puzzled look.

"I wonder who that was," taking a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, _"It's cool I'm sure I'll see him around if he goes here," _Going back to his sign flipping he made the most of his time in the suit before he had to return back to regular life.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again. Hey, Hi, how are you beautiful I've missed you. I hope you missed me too I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry but I'm trying to come back and give you that goodness you've been looking for. So here it is and after you're done tell me how I did cause you're who I do it for, Review, Comment, Tell how to make it better. Enjoy you beautiful creature you.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"What are you crazy!?"

Barreling down a sidewalk path sporting black garbs pedaling like this was her last ride barely missing pedestrians Gogo was in a rush. She was on her way to class at SFIT, one of the world's most premier universities that specialized in advanced robotics and modern innovations. It was because of SFIT she was here in San Fran, not that she was going to complain, really where else was she going to go that could handle her experiments, MIT?

**_*Pfft*_** "they wish I went there," she weaved in and out of groups of people on the sidewalks before jumping over a slick luxury car into the flow of traffic.

She wondered how these people could drive around in this and think they were actually going to get anywhere, knowing how bad traffic really was around here, and also without the appropriate funds to buy a car, she knew the sleeker option would be a bike. Unfortunately she already thought the bike to be too slow but the idea, win-win in the striving college student department though she couldn't find a solution to her problem. Not to say her bike wasn't fast, it's just not as fast as she would like, she wanted faster but as of late it looked like she's reached as high as she could go. She tried gyroscopic wave brake discs, ionized billet yokes, and even a body of composite alloys that even NASA couldn't get their hand on, but it still wasn't enough.

***BEEP BEEEEEEP!***

Smirking, Gogo heard the driver of the car that she passed yell out to her for cutting in front of them. She watched for car switching lanes and made her presences known but it wasn't that driver weren't able to see they just didn't care sometimes. She continued on remembering the earlier conversation she had with her roommate Honey before she darted off.

**-Flashback-**

Standing outside the bathroom door her roommate and she shared Gogo tapped the hardwood floor with the ball of her foot like a little energized bunny. She banged on the door,

"Hey princess are you finished in there yet I don't have that much time," She said.

From the other side of the door she could hear a hair dryer and the muffled tones of her female cohort.

"Gogo Qué fue eso, I can't hear you?" was heard from the other side of the door but the hair dryer droned out the rest. Gogo only ***HUFFED*** to herself and pouted, she hated when Honey Lemon beats her to the bathroom she always took forever to come back out. She turned around,

"Who even needs that much makeup" She muttered to herself while walking into the kitchen reaching into one of the cabinets for something to eat. Pulling up a stool to the kitchen island she waited for Honey to finish with the bathroom. It was only a few minutes before door opened releasing the steam it contained inside. Piercing the veil appeared Her roommate Honey Lemon whom she met during freshmen orientation. With a pink towel with a yellow line running horizontally down it, tall and slender she ruffled her hair with a second towel. Seeing Gogo sitting at the kitchen island she flashed a large beaming smile and walked over to where she was.

"Good Morning Gogo! Isn't this a wonderful morning?" Honey said while wrapping the towel around her head before pulled her phone out from where the towel around body met her chest and placing it on the counter. Gogo looked pretty peeved as Honey tapped away on her phone, occasionally letting out a small laugh.

"Why doesn't everything she does have to be so damn cheerful?" when they first met Gogo thought Honey was one of those hipster chicks that only cared about the next trend but then again she did get accepted into SFIT.

Now while she wasn't her first choose, all the other people Gogo looked into either couldn't handle her lifestyle or were a little weird, so when she meet Honey she knew this was a good as a roommate she was gonna get. It wasn't until after they settled in together did they find they were more compatible.

"Esté es emocionante! We should go to school together in the morning" she remembered Honey say overly excited with that same smile she had when she was really, like REALLY, excited which freaked Gogo out a little still.

They came closer together as friends even with Gogo and her "winning personality" not being as friendly as the next girl but luckily there was Honey, she drew practically any to her. That's how they met their other friends Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi, after they went through orientation they, more so Honey, introduced themselves as first year students and now whenever they were on campus they tried to associate with at least one person they knew. She wouldn't say it out loud but having her friends around made Gogo feel like she belonged and it's been a long time since she…

"…go, Gogo? Hey are you still asleep?

"Huh, wait?" She forgot what she was thinking about and snapped back to life has Honey finished waving a hand in front of her.

"Did you hear me, I said there will be a new student joining us in the robotics lab" Honey said with a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what's their name?"

"No but I heard he comes from an important family" Honey said before picking up her phone, she began walking to her room when she started to receive a call Gogo could tell it was her mother from how much Spanish they were speaking. Inside Gogo really wasn't worried about another student, it did struck her as odd for someone to join this far into the semester though but still she had her own stuff to worry about which made her think of the time. Looking over to the stove she checked the time… **6:40**.

"Crap"

**-Present Time-**

"Freaking Honey always distracting me," Gogo was still fighting traffic but she could see the school only a few blocks away. She still couldn't believe she let Honey Lemon make her lose track of time now she was huffing and puffing to school and was without a shower, a great combination.

"I hope miss perfect is having as good of a morning as I am," she thought as she pulled through the front gate of campus at least she didn't have to parking her bike anywhere, the perks of making your mode of transportation your experiment.

**-Across Town-**

"Hey Gogo did you hear me?" Honey opened the door to her room and peeked her head out, "I said do you need a ride?" She looked around but found out Gogo had already left, "She probably took her bike," Honey assumed.

Shrugging her shoulders she walked back into her room towards her closet, grabbing the doorknobs she flung the two doors open with a large gust of wind blowing past her face, she smiled. When she first moved it Honey liked the little abode Gogo and she shared, it wasn't too little but it wasn't that big that it couldn't be filled with her personality, so when it was time to choose rooms she wasn't determined to get best one, it is until she saw it. Inside the room facing the south contained one of the best closets she's every seen. Now it wasn't a walk-in worth of being in a mansion but it was better than the one she had before…she didn't have one before.

"What to wear, what to wear" Honey whispered to her looking through a row of sweaters and cardigans. She sifted through clothes for a few minutes before because frustrated with her own inability to come up with a good outfit.

**_*Siiiiiiiiiiigh…_**_*_

She tilted her head back and let out a large sigh, she couldn't put her finger on it but for some reason she wanted what she would wear today to be perfect, she didn't know why but something about today had her feeling odd. Looking up Honey focused on the skylight that gave the closet natural light, which she preferred to light bulbs it gave the room warmth, and after a second awed dawned onto her face. A grin grew larger as seconds past by, the skylight had a particular pattern and it had given the perfect idea.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Yep this is perfect," Honey said and with a giggle she gave the full body mirror a three hundred and sixty degree spin, from the yellow cardigan to the stockings she had on everything felt perfect. Extremely satisfied with the ensemble she grabbed her favorite purse and stuck her phone inside before walking the front door to the apartment, she checked her watch.

"Maybe I'll take the tram today," nodding to herself, figuring that she had enough time, Honey made her way to the nearby FraGiLe (Fransokyo Gravity Lock Rail System) platform and waited for the next tram.

It didn't take long for the train to reach her and as the doors opened on the opposite side of her to let the current passengers off with a one-way egress the doors in front of her allow her and many others to step inside. Honey eased her way to the middle of the car as best she could to grab on to upper handrails but it proved to be quite the objective. Luckily she was able reached the center of the car and steady herself before the tram accelerated towards downtown. Grabbing her phone from her purse Honey started looking through a handful of pictures she had taken the day before.

"Aww I really like that one," after passing a couple that had her group of friends in them she stopped on one that gave her the best feeling. It was Tadashi and her standing in front of the robotics lab while switching her glasses for his hat, out of everyone she's had the opportunity of meeting this year she's really happy to have met it was Tadashi. A second year at SFIT he came in at only sixteen years old, unheard of at the time, was accepted after presenting a non-intelligent form of artificial intelligence program he dubbed the superintendent. His intentions were to create something that would assist the world but for a dummy experiment it was an incredible start.

Passing through a tunnel Honey saw a lit display that had vector design in the shape of a face, staring for a few moments sure enough the face winked and made a couple of beeps as she passed by. Raising a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling she thought Tadashi was on the right track and after a couple of minutes she arrived to the tram station outside the universities front gate. Crossing the street she saw the same image that was in the tunnel, the one that winked in her direction making her think back to the time Tadashi tried to explain the purpose of his entry experiment.

**-Flashback-**

"So Tadashi explain again just exactly what your program is suppose to accomplish?" Honey asked as she walked around his lab touching many of the tools and objects lined across the shelves on the wall.

Tadashi chuckled to himself as he heard the sound of various objects being picking up and placed back down, the sounds of her heels coming in contact with the millennium floor.

"Well when I first began with it, it was suppose to organize the my files and blueprints between my computer at home and the one I have here but after a couple of times of tinkering with it I found it was doing more than I intended" He said without looking up from the console.

"That sounds pretty intelligent for a non-intelligent AI," She said turning her head to look at him, blushing when she broke off a piece of composite material from a model on the shelf. She put it down as quietly as possible and walked over to Tadashi she bent down to look over his shoulder.

"And what did this program of yours begin to do," She said becoming less focus of the console's screen and more the young man. Pausing between the typing he was doing he look back at her and grinned,

"It turned on the lights."

**-Present Time-**

And now it ran half the city handling much of the electronics and infrastructure of the downtown area. Traffic lights, road signs, all were controlled under the Super's jurisdiction and things couldn't be going more efficiently. Passing through the university gates Honey continued on her path to the robotics lab enjoying the stroll through campus' botanical garden path. Most people didn't see it but to her the scenery was perfect sight when she needed space from the labs. Passing over a bridge that gave passage over the manmade lake separated the campus down the middle. Climbing the stairs to the entrances of the lab and she made her way inside.

_"I wonder where everyone is?"_ She thought to herself usually you could find students enrolled in robotics roaming the halls either to get away from the lab but this morning all you heard was the pitter-patter of Honey's heels.

"I have never seen the halls this empty before," Honey said to herself while gripping the straps on her bag tighter, "It's a little scary." Reaching the doors that led to the main lab she pulled and opened the door. Inside She could see why she didn't see anyone in the halls, everyone was gathered in the middle of the lab listening to Professor Callaghan who had a young man standing to the right of him. Hearing the door close behind Callaghan turned to see what the interruption was.

"Ah Miss Lemon what an impeccable time for you to join us, will you please come forward?"

"It would appear that I'm late Professor…"

"Nonsense, come forward." He spoke gently as he ushered her to his side.

Feeling the eyes in the room shift focus onto her she slinked forward until she was on standing on the other side of the young man who, she had to admit was kind of attractive.

"I am so in love with his hair!" Honey thought with a religiously vigor while eyeing the rest of the young man, "and his jacket!" Her eyes shifted away as she felt her face start to heat up. While Callaghan continued his speech the young man eyeballed the Honey from the corner of his eye. Seeing her girl sneak several peeks thinking he wouldn't noticed made him smiled which she definitely noticed.

_"Oh gosh he's smiling at me! What should I do, should I say something but Professor Callaghan still talking I don't want to rude." _The two weren't paying any mind to the elder in the room as he began introducing the young man standing next to him.

"Hi"

The sudden, minor conversational started from the young man startled Honey she wasn't expecting a guy…like this to be so open with her it was exhilarating.

"H…Hi me? Oh, um…Hi?" Honey didn't know why she was so flustered it unreal. Combing her hair with her fingers Honey tried to muster of the courage to ask the young man for his name but Professor Callaghan beat it to her.

"…So without further ado I'd like you all to welcome the newest addition to the robotics program, Anthony Stark," Callaghan began a clap that manifested into more clapping from the gathered audience. Taking a step forward the young man, Stark, spoke to the gathered students, everyone was listening intensely except for Honey.

"That name sounds familiar, Stark." I wonder where I've heard of it?" She racked her brain looking for the piece of information that would help her solve the little mystery she had going on in her head but before she could do it Callaghan had got her attention.

"Miss Lemon?'

"Oh I'm sorry professor I was thinking to myself, what were you saying?

Callaghan chuckled "I was saying that you came at the perfect time, if it's possible I would like for you to show Mister Stark the labs," The young man walked up beside the elder man. Giving Honey another smiled she felt the temperature of her face rise, she reverted her gaze under the eyes of the young Stark.

"Yes, of course professor" she said giving Callaghan eye contact,

"Good then I'll leave you two to it," And after a gaze and smile given to the both of them he made his way off to his office for routine paperwork, the work of an department head is never completed.

Watching the old man leave Stark brought his gaze but onto the young lady in front of him, he waiting for her to give a proper look but it'd only be a look here and there.

"So,"

"Sooooooo…"

"Haha so this tour, has it started or is there something I have to press?"

Embarrassed by the fact that they've been standing there long after Callaghan had left and even longer since the meeting had ended, Honey lost it in the face and was red as could be, she didn't know why she felt this way, she sighed she started to wondered how Gogo's morning had went she hadn't seen her yet since she left, Honey hoped she was fairing better than her.

Out in the halls Gogo was in the hall standing in front of a vending machine contemplating what she was going to get. Was she going to get a coffee, she had to leave without breakfast this morning and she was exhausted or maybe a soda, she couldn't decide. After depositing her ¥ and settled on a bottle of SKAL, while San Fran may be influenced by far pacific cultures, most settled for ordinary drinks, which was cool ya know, it just wasn't her thing.

**_"Humph"_** Gogo grunted as she took a seat on top of an overturned gallon bucket. While everyone was focused on the what was going on in the main lab she'd rather figure out how to fix her bike. The friction from the bike wheels coming in contact with the spokes was slowing her down but maybe if she were to find a way to remove the wheel from the actually bike itself that get rid of unnecessary weight as well.

_"How I'm going to do that I don't even know" _Gogo thought with seldom, hunched over she stared at the floor, sighing she throw her head back and downed the rest of her drink. She crushed the empty can between the centers of her palms and threw it behind her taking out a kid riding a Segway. With a determined look in her eye she wouldn't sleep, eat, or underground race until this project was finished!

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
